When it Rains
by 0312luLuEXOticS
Summary: [Transfic/Chapter 2 END] Musim hujan membuat suasana kota terlihat suram. Matahari hampir tak terlihat. Namun Sehun menemukan sinar mataharinya sendiri yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi cerah. Tapi ia melupakan satu hal. Bahwa sinar matahari akan menghilang saat malam datang./ Sehun. Luhan/ HunHan/ YAOI
1. Prolog

**When it Rains**

 **Copyright goes to Akilla10 (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/ 306474/when-it-rains-hunhan

* * *

.

Genre: Fluff, Romance, YAOI

Rating: T

Lenght: Twoshots

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Description**

Musim hujan membuat suasana kota terlihat suram. Matahari hampir tak terlihat. Namun Sehun menemukan sinar mataharinya sendiri yang membuat hari-harinya menjadi cerah.

Tapi ia melupakan satu hal. Bahwa sinar matahari akan menghilang saat malam datang.

* * *

.

 **Foreword**

Jangan memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat suram. Carilah sinar mataharimu sendiri, yang akan membuat harimu menjadi cerah. Seperti aku! Bahkan di hari yang mendung sekalipun aku akan selalu merasa bahagia karena aku memiliki Bacon sebagai matahariku. Sumber cahaya dalam hidupku!" Chanyeol mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan senym _derp_ khas-nya.

Dan itulah teori seorang Chanyeol.

.

* * *

 **Minat?**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

* * *

 **T/N:**

Annyeooooooong ^_^

Liyya ucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat Akilla10 yang sudah mempercayai Liyya untuk menterjemahkan ff ini. Semoga terjemahan Liyya gak merusak kekecean ff-nya XD

Kali ini Liyya bawa ff HunHan yang fluff. Biar imbang gitu, satu ANGST, satunya lagi fluff! Hehehehhe

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

 **P.S:**

 **Yang terheran-heran dengan keberadaan Liyya di ffn (karena sebelumnya Liyya memang sudah pernah bilang mau pindah ke WP dan memang udah pindah ke sana), bisa dibaca BIO Liyya yang baru aja ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1

**When it Rains**

 **Copyright goes to Akilla10 (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/ 306474/when-it-rains-hunhan

* * *

.

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rating: T

Lenght: Twoshots

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Hari itu langit terlihat begitu gelap. Angin yang berhembus terasa begitu dingin. Dan tidak lama berselang, rintik-rintik air hujan mulai turun secara perlahan. Beberapa orang mulai mencari tempat berteduh. Yang lain hanya membiarkan saja air segar itu menyapa tubuh mereka. Bau khas air hujan yang bertemu dengan tanah mulai menguar di udara, seiring dengan gerimis yang perlahan berubah menjadi hujan yang begitu deras, dengan gelegar petir yang menemani.

"Aiish, aku jadi basah!"

Seorang remaja SMA berlari menuju toko terdekat. Blazer biru dongkernya terlihat basah kuyup. Setiap langkah membuat sepatunya menjadi semakin basah. Dan begitu tiba di depan toko yang dituju, ia segera memeriksa keadaan buku-buku di dalam tasnya. Untung saja tasnya anti air, jadi buku-buku di dalamnya tidak ikut basah oleh air hujan. Dia berjanji dalam hati untuk berterima kasih pada sang ibu yang telah membelikan tas itu untuknya.

Pemuda itu melihat ke dalam toko melalui dinding kaca di depannya. Di dalam sana pasti akan lebih dingin karena AC yang terus menyala. Itulah mengapa dia lebih memilih untuk tetap di luar sini. Udaranya benar-benar dingin. Seragamnya yang basah membuat tubuhnya terasa semakin kedinginan. Bahkan hidungnya terlihat mulai beringus. Tiba-tiba saja ia bersin, membuat ingus di hidungnya keluar dengan cepat. Pemuda itu segera membuka kembali tasnya untuk mencari tisu. Dia tidak mau menyeka ingusnya dengan lengan baju, karena itu akan lebih menjijikkan. Jadi dia masih saja terus mencari tisu di dalam tas meskipun cairan kental itu terus mengalir hingga bibirnya. Tapi sayangnya, dia tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

Dia baru saja akan menyerah saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tisu yang menyeka ingusnya. Refleks, ia menoleh pada si pemilik tisu. Seorang pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya, dengan rambut kecoklatan, dua mata rusa yang terlihat menggemaskan, dan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya.

 _Apa dia siswa SMP?_

"Ermmm, ingusmu.." pemuda mungil itu berkata dengan suara lembutnya.

"O-oh, iya. T-terima kasih," jawabnya seraya mengambil tisu di tangan pemuda itu. "M-maaf," gumamnya lagi.

 _Mengapa aku tergagap? Ah, ini pasti karena aku kedinginan. Ya, pasti karena itu._

Pemuda berambut coklat itu tersenyum semakin lebar. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Ini, apa kau butuh tisu lagi?" tanyanya seraya menawarkan beberapa bungkus tisu.

Ia mengambil tisu yang ditawarkan pemuda mungil itu dengan sedikit ragu. Jika ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba menawarkan tisu, memang bukanlah hal yang aneh. Tapi seseorang yang tiba-tiba menyeka ingus orang lain? Apa sebutannya jika bukan aneh? Ia kembali menatap pemuda yang masih tersenyum manis padanya. _Ah~ mungkin dia hanya terlalu baik saja. Orang tuanya pasti mengajarinya dengan baik_ , pikirnya.

Tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyeka ingus, yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti, lagi. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara tawa dari sebelahnya. _Oh, dia masih di sini rupanya._

"Maaf. Ini pasti terlihat menjijikkan, ya?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

"Oh tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Terkena flu dalam cuaca yang seperti ini adalah hal yang biasa, kan?" pemuda itu mengibaskan tangan di depannya.

"Y-ya, kau benar."

Ia kira percakapan mereka sudah berakhir. Tapi pemuda berambut coklat itu sama sekali tak beranjak kemana-mana. Bukan hanya itu, dia bahkan masih terus menatap ke arahnya. _Ada apa dengan orang ini?_

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali menatap pemuda itu. Dan dia masih tersenyum begitu lebar. _Apa mungkin dia ingin berteman denganku?_

"Sehun!"

Saat ia baru saja akan membuka mulut, seseorang dengan suara yang begitu familiar memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat seseorang dengan tubuh yang sangat tinggi serta rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan sedang berlari ke arah mereka dengan payung di tangannya.

"Hai, Chanyeol Hyung!" teriak Sehun seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau sedang apa di sini? Kau basah kuyup! Aaah~ Kau pasti basah kuyup karena hujan, kan? Dan kau di sini untuk menunggu hujan reda! Aku benar, kan?" oceh Chanyeol, merasa senang dan puas dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri. Mata bulatnya menatap Sehun, menunggu pemuda itu untuk menjawab tebakannya.

"Ya, kau benar, Hyung!" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, mengapa tidak ikut denganku saja? Dari pada kau menunggu di sini sendirian," tawarnya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Hyung?"

"Aku mau ke rumah Bacon-ku! Dia dan Kyungsoo akan membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat dan enak untuk kita!"

"Maksudmu, Kyungsoo Hyung yang akan membuatkan sesuatu yang hangat dan enak untuk kita?" tanya Sehun semangat.

"Yaps!" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah semangat.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?" ujar Sehun. Kepalanya sudah dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang masakan apa yang kira-kira akan ia nikmati nanti.

Namun beum satu langkah ia berjalan, seseorang menarik lengan bajunya. Sehun menoleh dan langsung bersitatap dengan dua mata rusa yang menatapnya lekat. _Ahh~ dia masih di sini..._

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih untuk tisunya," ujar Sehun. Tapi pemuda itu masih terus menatapnya. "Dan.. aku minta maaf. Karena aku menghabiskan satu bungkus tisu." ujar Sehun lagi seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Alih-alih membiarkannya pergi, pemuda itu justru membuka tangannya di depan Sehun.

"Apa?" Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau pikir tisu itu gratis?" tanya pemuda itu tak percaya.

"Haaa?" Sehun menatap pemuda itu dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki, dan pandangannya jatuh pada benda yang ada di tangan kiri pemuda itu. Dia membawa plastik yang terisi penuh dengan berbungkus-bungkus tisu.

"Apanya yang 'haaa'? Aku bekerja di toko ini sebagai penjual tisu di sekitar sini."

"Hei, hei, hei. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Chanyeol kembali saat menyadari kalau Sehun tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Temanmu ini memakai tisu yang aku jual, tapi dia tidak mau membayarnya," pemuda itu menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia menjual tisu itu padaku!" elak Sehun membela diri.

"Sudah, sudah. Biar aku yang bayar. Kembaliannya ambil saja untukmu," Chanyeol memberikan sejumlah uang dan pemuda itu kembali tersenyum manis. "Ayo Sehun!"

Sehun mengangguk. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit membungkuk pada pemuda itu sebelum pergi dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

 **~O.O~**

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca masih tetap sama. Masih dengan langit yang gelap, masih dengan suasana yang dingin dan basah di mana-mana. Tentu saja suasana seperti itu membuat hari-hari semua orang di kota menjadi suram, tak terkecuali pemuda yang begitu mencintai _bubble tea_ alias Sehun.

Pemuda itu sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju ke sekolah. Ia mengeratkan blazernya dan memasukkan kedua tangan sedalam mungkin ke dalam saku agar terasa lebih hangat. Saat ia melihat jam di tangan kanannya, sesuatu menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Sehun mendongak ke atas. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan dengan telapak tangan yang menghadap ke langit. Dan perlahan, ia bisa merasakan titik air hujan yang mulai turun satu persatu. Sehun mendesah. Sepertinya hari ini juga akan hujan seharian.

Sehun mempercepat laju langkahnya. Dia tidak mau terlambat apalagi dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Lagi pula, gerimis tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Sehun tidak suka gerimis. Sebenarnya benci juga tidak. Hanya saja, hujan yang seperti ini acap kali membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Dan dalam hati ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang selalu lupa untuk membawa payung.

 _Aaahh~ Mungkin sebaiknya aku menelpon Chanyeol Hyung dan memintanya untuk menjemputku_ , batinnya.

" _Hallo_?" terdengar suara dari seberang telepon.

"Hyung! Ini aku, Sehun. Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke sekolah hari ini? Aku ada di dekat toko tempat kita bertemu dua hari yang lalu, Hyung."

" _Errmm, Sehunnie.._ "

" _Siapa itu, Yeollie? Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu agar tidak menerima panggilan saat sedang menyetir!_ "

" _Oh, maaf sayang. Ini Sehun.._ "

"Ehem.. Hyung?" panggil Sehun. "Apa kau sedang bersama.. Baekhyun Hyung?"

" _Iya, ini aku Sehun. Maaf tapi Yeollie tidak bisa menjemputmu sekarang, karena aku harus ke kampus sekarang juga. Dan ~ Yaaak! Lihat ke depan Yeollie! ~ dan aku hampir terlambat. Kau tahu kan bagai mana dosenku. Dia—_ "

Sesuatu menarik perhatian Sehun, membuatnya tidak lagi menaruh perhatian pada apa yang diucapkan oleh Baekhyun. Karena di sana, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat sosok familiar dengan rambut coklat madunya di bawah sebuah payung besar bermotif pelangi. Pemilik dari rambut coklat madu yang begitu familiar itu sedang berdiri di depan toko. Dia mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna biru-kuning dan juga _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap. Matanya tertutup, wajahnya mendongak ke atas, dengan sebuah senyum menawan yang terulas di bibirnya. Menikmati rintik-rintik air hujan yang menarpa wajahnya. Dan kedua tangannya memegang erat pada pegangan payung.

 _Apakah malaikat bisa melakukan kesalahan? Karena biasanya, pelangi akan muncul setelah hujan reda. Tapi malaikat di depannya justru membawa pelangi sebelum hujan turun._

Sehun terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sampai suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar dan membuatnya sadar kalau telepon di telinganya masih tersambung. " _Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Kau tahu kalau kami menyayangimu, kan? Sampai jumpa nanti!_ " Dan dengan salam perpisahan itu, Baekhyun mematikan ponselnya.

"Ya.. aku juga menyayangimu, Hyung!" balas Sehun entah pada siapa.

Setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku, Sehun bergerak menghampiri pemuda itu. Dia berhenti tepat di samping si pemilik rambut coklat madu dan berdehem pelan.

Perlahan, pemuda itu membuka mata dan menoleh ke samping, menampilkan sepasang mata indah yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Hai!" sapanya. "Apa kau mau menyewa payungku?" tawarnya dengan tatapan penuh harap dan sebuah senyum yang seolah tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau menyewakan payung? Bukankah kau bekerja sebagai penjual tisu?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ah! Kau siswa SMA tiga hari yang lalu, kan?" pemuda itu menunjuk Sehun dengan wajah terkejut.

"Sebenarnya, itu dua hari yang lalu."

"Oh, kau benar, maksudku dua hari yang lalu." Tiba-tiba pemuda itu membungkuk berkali-kali pada Sehun. "Aku minta maaf. Benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menipumu dengan memberikan tisu itu. Hanya saja, saat itu kau terlihat sangat putus asa saat mencari tisu di dalam tasmu, dan.. dan aku punya tisu di tanganku. Tapi di sisi lain tisu-tisu itu bukan milikku, dan aku harus menjualnya karena itu adalah pekerjaanku. Tapi, errrm, singkatnya, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk menipumu. Atau mungkin sedikit, tapi benar-benar hanya sedikit. Aku... Maafkan aku!" Pemuda itu kembali membungkuk untuk terakhir kali seraya memegang erat payungnya. Kedua matanya tertutup, bersiap untuk menerima kemarahan Sehun.

Namun, alih-alih marah seperti yang diperkirakannya, Sehun justru tertawa mendengar rentetan kalimat yang seolah tiada akhir itu. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." ujarnya seraya mengibaskan tangan dan menepuk pelan kepala pemuda itu.

Merasa kalau dirinya aman dari segala macam bentuk amarah dari Sehun, pemuda itu membuka mata dan menatap mata Sehun yang terlihat begitu hangat. Sehun tersenyum manis dan dia juga membalas dengan senyum yang sama.

"Sekarang, aku ingin menyewa payung pelangi ini. Bolehkah?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk semangat. "Tentu saja! Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Ke sekolahku."

"Okay! Tunggu apa lagi?!" ujarnya riang. Dia sedikit berjinjit saat berjalan agar bisa memayungi tubuh jangkung Sehun dengan benar. Dua menit pertama, dia masih membawa payung itu dengan riang, namun menit berikutnya, tangan dan kakinya mulai terasa lelah. Sehun sangat tinggi dan dia merasa begitu pendek.

Menyadari ekspresi tak nyaman yang ditunjukkan pemuda di sampingnya, Sehun menoleh dan tertawa pelan. Dia mengambil alih payung di tangan pemuda itu seraya berkata "pendek".

"Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau. Pendek!" ulang Sehun, tak lupa untuk memberi penekanan pada setiap kata.

Pemuda itu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya tak terima. Ia bahkan berhenti berjalan dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menyadari kalau pemuda itu tak lagi di sampingnya, Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan bergegas kembali untuk melindunginya dari air hujan.

"Hei, jangan berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu. Kau akan basah kuyup nanti!" ujarnya, namun pemuda itu menolak untuk menjawab. "Ayolaaaah. Aku kan hanya berkata apa adanya. Kau memang lebih pendek dariku, jadi kau harus menerima kenyataan itu."

"Lebih pendek darimu bukan berarti aku pendek!" pemuda itu bersikeras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak pendek, hanya lebih pendek dariku! Bagaimana?" Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Aiissh. Baiklah. Karena kau telah menyewa payungku hari ini, aku akan mengalah," jawabnya dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sehun tertawa, lagi, dan mencubit pipi pemuda itu karena merasa gemas. "Kau imut sekali!"

"Yaaah! Jangan mencubit pipiku! Aku bukan bakpao!"

"Apa? Jadi kau ini bakpao? Apa aku boleh memakanmu sekarang?" ujar Sehun bercanda.

"Tch! Sama sekali tidak lucu!" pemuda itu menjawab, namun sebuah tawa pelan justru terdengar darinya seraya memukul pelan lengan Sehun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun tersadar. Ia melihat jam di tangannya dan membelalak kaget. Ya Tuhan! Aku hampir terlambat!" serunya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kita lari saja!" pemuda itu menarik lengan Sehun, dan tanpa basa-basi mulai berlari.

Mereka terus berlari, dan berlari, dengan Sehun yang masih berusaha menutupi tubuh mereka dengan payung di tangannya. Mereka terus berlari, dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Suara air yang memercik dari setiap langkah mereka terdengar jelas. Udara di sekitar mereka terasa begitu dingin, namun temperatur di tangan yang saling bertautan itu terasa hangat, membuat tubuh dan hati keduanya ikut menghangat.

Saat tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, beberapa siswa terlihat berlarian mengejar pintu gerbang yang nyaris tertutup. Sehun bisa saja berlari sekencang mungkin, tapi mustahil dengan keadaan tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pintu gerbang benar-benar akan tertutup, dan sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, kehangatan yang melingkupi tangannya beberapa detik lalu menghilang, dan Sehun merasakan seseorang yang menolaknya pelan dari belakang. Sehun terdorong beberapa langkah ke depan, dan saat ia sadar, dirinya sudah berada di balik gerbang yang kini tertutup. Dan dia bisa melihat sepasang mata rusa yang selalu ditemani dengan senyum manis itu diseberang sana.

"Misi berhasil!" pemuda itu berteriak girang.

"Ah, kau benar! Ini bayarannya." Sehun meraih tangan pemuda itu dan memberikan uangnya. "Payungmu?" ujarnya kemudian setelah melihat payung di tangannya. "Kau akan basah kuyup nanti."

"Eiiihh, tidak apa-apa. Aku masih punya _hoodie_ ini. Kau masih harus masuk ke dalam kelasmu, kan? Jadi kau tidak boleh sampai basah. Kau harus belajar. Kalau kau sampai basah, kau bisa sakit dan jadi tidak konsentrasi saat belajar." tukasnya panjang lebar.

"Errmm, kalau begitu, terima kasih," Sehun sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Mengapa kau masih di sini? Bukankah kau sudah terlambat? Sana cepat masuk ke kelasmu!"

"Oh sial! Kau benar!" Dan dengan itu, Sehun berbalik dan bergegas menuju gedung kelasnya. _Bagaimana mungkin aku lupa kalau pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika? Park Seonsaengnim kan salah satu dari sekian banyak guru terkiller. Aaaah, untung saja pemuda itu... pemuda itu? Siapa namanya ya?_

Sehun kembali menoleh ke arah gerbang sekolah, tapi si pemilik rambut coklat madu itu tak lagi terlihat di manapun. _Aiiissh! Mengapa aku bisa lupa untuk menanyakan namanya? Hmmm, mungkin lain kali saja. Itupun jika 'lain kali' itu ada._

* * *

 **~O.O~**

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Sehun mengambil rute yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Berharap kalau dia akan bertemu dengan pemuda berambut coklat madu itu lagi. Dia terus berjalan dengan membawa payung warna-warni di tangan kirinya. Sekarang sudah tidak hujan, jadi dia tidak memakai payung itu.

Saat ia hampir sampai di toko itu, kedua mata Sehun mulai menelusuri sekitar, mencari keberadaan pemuda itu. Dia terus mencari, dan mencari. Tapi bahkan bayangannya pun tak tertangkap oleh mata sipitnya. _Bagaimana caranya dia mengembalikan payung ini?_ Sehun kembali mencari di sekitar toko, tapi tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pemuda itu di sana. Dan akhirnya, dia menyerah.

 _Mungkin besok saja dia akan kembali kemari._

Sehun lalu berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun. Dirinya, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo adalah teman sejak kecil. Rumah mereka berdekatan dan mereka selalu belajar di sekolah yang sama. Hanya saja, mereka dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Sejak mereka lulus dan kuliah di kampus yang berbeda-beda, presentase untuk bertemu jadi semakin tipis. Itulah mengapa sesekali mereka suka berkumpul sepulang ia sekolah.

Besoknya, Sehun pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan rute yang sama seperti kemarin. Ia memperlambat langkahnya saat melewati toko itu, mencoba untuk mencari si pemuda rambut coklat madu. Namun sama seperti kemarin, dia tidak melihatnya di manapun. Pulang sekolah, Sehun kembali mencarinya. Begitupun dengan hari-hari setelah itu. Sehun tetap melakukan hal yang sama jika melewati toko tersebut. Mencari orang yang sama, rambut coklat madu itu, senyum manis itu, mata indah itu.

.

.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak hari itu. Sekarang, Sehun tengah berdiri di depan toko tersebut. Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kaca di belakang seraya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Langit gelap tanpa bintang. Ribuan jarum air yang terlihat seperti para tentara dari langit yang siap untuk menyerang bumi. Jalanan sepi yang tertutup lebatnya air hujan. Beberapa kendaraan masih terlihat di jalanan itu, namun tak satu pun pejalan kaki yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

Tentu saja! Di tengah cuaca seperti ini, idiot mana yang mau menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah hangat mereka?

Jawabannya adalah Oh Sehun.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama dua minggu ini untuk datang kemari sepulang dari sekolah. Dan hari ini pun tak terkecuali. Hanya saja, kali ini dia tertahan cukup lama di tempat ini karena hujan yang tiba-tiba turun.

Kedua kakinya nyaris mati rasa karena harus berdiri selama hampir lima jam di sana. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau hujan akan segera reda. Menyerah, ia akhirnya mendudukkan tubuhnya di antas lantai dingin nan kotor di depan toko, memijat kakinya yang lelah sambil bersandar. Ia duduk berselonjor dan meletakkan payung warna-warni yang dibawanya di samping.

Ya. Dia memang membawa payung. Tapi di tengah hujan yang seperti ini, benda itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Dia juga sempat berpikir untuk meminta Chanyeol menjempunya di sini. Tapi dengan kepintarannya yang luar biasa itu, ia justru lupa membawa ponsel. Jadi, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu hujan agar mau mengasihaninya dan berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Ini bahkan sudah hampir tengah malam. Untungnya besok hari Sabtu. Dan itu berarti tidak ada sekolah untuk besok.

Tanpa sadar, ia mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan kepala ke dinding kaca di belakangnya. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah menginap di depan toko ini. Hyung-hyung dan orang tuanya pasti sangat khawatir saat ini. Pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai terkumpul di benaknya. Namun semua itu hilang saat ia merasa kalau kepalanya bersandar pada sesuatu yang empuk.

 _Tunggu tunggu! Aku tidak mungkin mati karena kedinginan, kan? Atau jangan-jangan aku mati karena mengantukkan kepalaku ke dinding kaca itu? Tapi mengapa aku tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali?_

"Hei!" Sebuah suara yang begitu lembut menyapa telinga Sehun. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan, satu persatu, berharap kalau dia masih berada di dunia.

Dan di sana, di depannya, ada sosok itu. Yang memiliki senyum manis itu, dengan kedua mata indah yang memandang tepat pada kedua matanya. Warna rambut yang ia rindukan selama beberapa hari ini. Sosok itu berada tepat di depan matanya.

 _Jadi aku benar-benar sudah mati! Ini pasti yang mereka sebut dengan surga, kan? Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? Aku belum sempat mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang tua dan Hyung-Hyungku? Dan Bubble tea di kulkas?! Hhhh, aku bahkan belum menghabiskannya._

Sehun terus menatap sosok itu dengan begitu banyak pikiran aneh yang mampir di dalam pikirannya. Namun semua itu hilang saat ia melihat senyum itu lagi. Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi sosok itu, merasakan kulit lembut di ujung jemarinya.

"Malaikatku," ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Tangan yang sebelumnya berada di belakang kepala Sehun beralih ke keningnya. "Apa kau sakit?"

"A-apa? Aku? Sakit? Bagaimana mungkin orang yang sudah mati bisa sakit?" kening Sehun mengernyit bingung.

"Kau bicara apa? Memangnya kau sudah mati?" sosok itu mulai tertawa dengan tangan yang memegang perutnya.

"Yaaah! Mengapa kau tertawa?" Sehun semakin bingung.

"Lihatlah ke sekelilingmu. Apa surga itu seperti ini? Atau mungkin ini neraka?"

Sehun melihat ke sekeliling. Nyatanya dia masih berada di depan toko, dengan hujan lebat yang masih mengguyur bumi. Lalu ia menatap sosok indah yang masih tertawa keras itu, yang ia sebut sebagai malaikat tadi. Dia memakai celemek. Apa malaikat jaman sekarang memakai yang seperti itu?

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya. Ia lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk sosok itu. "Kau, si pendek!"

"Yaaaaa! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Pemuda itu memukul lutut Sehun pelan. Ia mengusap titik air di sudut matanya karena tertawa tadi.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana selama dua minggu. Kau kemana saja!?" tanya Sehun dengan nada serius. Seolah takut kalau pemuda ini kenapa-napa karena ia tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Apa? Hmmmmm,, jadi kau merindukanku?" godanya. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku bekerja di sini." ujarnya kemudian seraya menunjuk ke arah toko di belakang mereka.

"Ya. Kau memang mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan lewat sini setiap hari untuk mencarimu. Tapi kau tidak ada!"

"Hmmm. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dua minggu ini. Apa kau mencariku di dalam juga? Dan 'ya' itu, apa untuk yang mana? Untuk aku yang berkata kalau aku bekerja di sini, atau tentang kau yang merindukanku?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum usil.

"Ha? Iya, maksudku.. Apa? Kau kerja di dalam? Aaaah~ Benar juga. Waktu itu kan kau sudah mengatakannya padaku. Ermm, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini," Sehun mengambil payung warna-warni di pangkuannya dan memberikannya pada pemuda itu. Dia merasa bodoh tiba-tiba, sangat bodoh. Bagaimana bisa dia tidak mencarinya ke dalam toko? Aiiiish, rasanya ingin sekali ia membenturkan kepala ke dinding kaca itu lagi. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya di benaknya. Karena dia pasti akan terlihat lebih bodoh lagi kalau benar-benar melakukannya.

Pemuda berambut coklat madu itu membentuk huruf 'O' dengan bibirnya dan mengambil payung itu dari tangan Sehun. "Lalu, mengapa kau ada di sini? Ini kan sudah lewat tengah malam."

Sehun hanya menunjuk pemandangan di depan mereka, hujan, sebagai jawaban.

"Aaaah~ Kebetulan sekali _shift_ -ku sudah selesai. Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke apartemenku? Kau bisa menginap di sana malam ini. Apartemenku ada di lantai dua toko ini. Lagipula, aku rasa hujan tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat," tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidur di sini saja malam ini. Aku tidak mau menginap di rumah orang asing," jawab Sehun menghindari tatapan pemuda itu.

"Eiiiih, mengapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu?!" Pemuda itu meraih tangan kanan Sehun dan menjabatnya pelan. "Hai, namaku Luhan. Siapa namamu?"

Sehun menatap pemuda bernama Luhan tersebut. Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat. Ia pun tersenyum. "Hai, namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun!"

"Jadi, kita sudah saling kenal kan sekarang? Dan aku bukan orang asing lagi bagimu. Sekarang, apa lagi yang bisa kau jadikan alasan?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan bergumam. "Apa tawaranmu kali ini gratis?" tanyanya usil. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun lalu bangun dari lantai kotor itu dan menyeka celananya yang kotor. Setelah itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya, menawarkan bantuan pada Luhan untuk berdiri.

"Tidak mauuu! Tanganmu kotor!" Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berdiri sendiri.

Sehun menggembungkan kedua pipi tirusnya, berpura-pura kalau dia terluka karena ucapannya. Luhan pun tertawa renyah dan langsung merangkul pundak Sehun. Dan meski pemandangan itu terlihat aneh, karena Sehun lebih tinggi dari Luhan, mereka berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemen Luhan.

Saat mereka menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, Sehun tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Luhan, apa kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyanya. Entah mengapa, dia suka sekali saat lidahnya menyebutkan nama itu.

"Eum, aku tinggal sendiri. Mengapa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya takut kalau teman kamarmu akan terganggu dengan kehadiranku." Luhan hanya mengangguk paham, tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Luhan."

"Hmmm?"

"Luhan." panggil Sehun lagi.

"Iya?" jawab Luhan, tanpa menoleh pada Sehun.

"Luhan."

"Ada apa, Sehun-ah?" Ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap Sehun. Tapi Sehun hanya berdiri di sana tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Luhan menurunkan tangannya yang melingkar di bahunya dan beralih memegang sikut Sehun. "Ada apa?"

"Ermmm, tidak ada. Aku hanya menyukai namamu," Sehun memutuskan _eye contact_ mereka dan kembali berjalan. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung akan sikapnya barusan.

"Oi! Aku tidak apartemenmu yang mana. Jadi jangan hanya berdiri saja di sana!" teriak Sehun.

Luhan berdecih pelan dan kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Ini dia! Selamat datang di apartemenku!"

Sehun menatap ke sekeliling ruangan. Apartemen itu hanya memiliki dua ruangan saja. Ruangan tempat ia menginjakkan kaki saat ini, dan kamar mandi. Kamar tidur, dapur, ruang tamu, semua bergabung dalam satu ruangan. Dindingnya berwarna putih? Sehun tidak yakin, karena apartemen ini terlihat sudah sangat tua. Ada sebuah sofa di dekat tempat tidur, di depan televisi.

Sebuah deheman cukup keras menarik perhatian Sehun. "Maaf karena apartemenku sangat kecil, tapi kau tidak perlu sungkan. Anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri." Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan melepaskan celemek yang masih ia kenakan, melipatnya rapi dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, menunggu Luhan selesai mandi. Dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan mengambil sebuah foto yang terletak di atas meja. Di foto itu, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang tersenyum bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya. Pikiran Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya, dimana kedua orang tua Luhan jika ia tinggal sendiri di sini?

Merasa lelah yang menyerang seluruh persendian tubuhnya, Sehun meletakkan kembali foto itu di tempat semula. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Kedua matanya mulai terasa berat dan penglihatannya mulai kabur. Ia membuka blazer seragamnya dan melemparnya asal ke atas lantai, tidak sempat lagi untuk melipatnya dengan rapi karena rasa kantuk yang menguasai. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat malam pada si pemilik apartemen. Tapi apa hendak dikata, mata dan hatinya sudah tidak sinkron lagi.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar menutup matanya, ia yakin sekali kalau ia melihat senyum itu lagi, melihat mata indah dan rambut coklat madu itu lagi. Dia juga mendengar sebuah bisikan yang begitu lembut, mengucakan 'selamat malam' untuknya, seperti sebuah lulabi yang mengantarnya menuju dunia lain yang bersisi kelinci, rusa dan pelangi.

.

Rasanya seperti hanya sekejap mata saja karena tau-tau cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung menutupnya lagi dengan telapak tangannya karena silau. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya agar tidak menghadap langit-langit lagi, dan merasakan sesuatu. Ada sebuah bantal di bawah kepalanya, dan sebuah selimut bermotif bunga yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Pantas saja ia tidur begitu nyenyak tadi malam.

Tapi, dimana Luhan?

Sehun membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Matanya menatap kesana-kemari mencari pemuda itu. Tapi dia tak terlihat di manapun. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin dia ada di sana.

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, "Luhan!" Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Sehun mencoba lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya memang tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Ia pun kembali ke ruang tamu dan mendapati blazernya yang sudah terlipat rapi di atas meja, dengan sebuah note kuning di atasnya.

 _Selamat pagi!  
Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak? Maaf, aku ada urusan dan harus pergi sebelum kau bangun. Jika kau mau pergi, tolong kunci pintu dan sembunyikan kuncinya di bawah keset. Terima kasih~_

 _p.s: jika kau lapar, aku punya puding dan bubble tea di kulkas :D_

 _-Luhan-_

Sehun terkekeh pelan setelah membaca pesan itu. Ia lalu memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam sakunya. Mengapa dia suka sekali menghilang lalu muncul tiba-tiba. Tapi sekarang itu tidak masalah lagi, karena Sehun tahu dimana harus menemukannya. Sehun berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil bubble tea dari sana. Sepertinya ini adalah hari keberuntungannya. Meminum bubble tea tepat setelah ia membuka mata di pagi hari adalah tanda dari keberuntungannya.

* * *

 **~O.O~**

* * *

Ini adalah akhir pekan. Dan di sinilah dia. Duduk manis di atas sofa di rumah Baekhyun dan mengobrol tentang hal-hal yang tak begitu penting dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berempat memang tengah berkumpul di rumahnya Baekhyun. Ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini di banding hari-hari sebelumnya. Langit masih gelap tertutup awan mendung, namun tidak hujan.

"Booosaaaaaann! Aku booosaaaaan!" Baekhyun terkapar di atas karpet. Dia menelungkup di sana dengan pipi yang menyentuh karpet lembut itu. "Mengapa? Mengapaaa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Teman-temannya, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan 'mengapa'?

"Apanya yang mengapa, Bacon?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Mengapa tidak ada cahaya matahari di luar sana? Langitnya mendung, dan udaranya pun sangat dingin. Semuanya terlihat begitu suram. Rasanya aku seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup lagi. Aku sekaraaaat!"

"Apaaa?! Baekhyunnieeeee, jangan mati! Jangan matiii!" Chanyeol ikut mendramatisir keadaan. Ia bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan segera menghampiri Bacon yang hampir tak bernyawa itu. Ia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun berkali-kali untuk menjaganya agar tetap hidup. Dan pemandangan itu membuat Sehun merasa seperti anak idiot karena telah datang kemari.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas melihat mereka berdua. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali mebaca-baca buku resepnya. Namun tak sampai lima detik, dia kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Sepertinya aku juga merasa begitu, Bacon."

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Kau juga sekarat seperti dia?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja bukan itu!" jawab Kyungsoo.

Semua orang menatapnya penasaran sekarang, menunggu penjelasan tentang apa yang baru saja ia katakan tadi. Ia menghela nafas sebelum berbicara lagi. "Yang aku maksudkan itu sinar mataharinya. Cucianku menumpuk dan tidak kering karena sinar matahari tak kunjung muncul. Dan sekarang hampir semua bajuku jadi bau apek dan tidak nyaman untuk dipakai."

"Aduh aduuuuuh. Tenanglah. Jadi yang kau butuhkan adalah sinar matahari? Jangan memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu yang membuatmu terlihat suram. Carilah sinar mataharimu sendiri, yang akan membuat harimu menjadi cerah. Seperti aku! Bahkan di hari yang mendung sekalipun aku akan selalu merasa bahagia karena aku memiliki Bacon sebagai matahariku. Sumber cahaya dalam hidupku!" Chanyeol mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan senym _derp_ khas-nya.

Pipi Baekhyun merona parah. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan hal itu dengan menghadap ke arah lain, dan diam-diam berharap kalau karpet iitu akan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

"Wow! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku rasa kau benar, Chanyeol!" komentar Kyungsoo. Dia baru saja akan kembali berkutat dengan buku resepnya saat tiba-tiba saja Sehun berteriak.

"Aku telah menemukannya!"

Tiga pasang mata beralih pada Sehun. Sekarag apa lagi?

Sehun berdiri dan menjabat tangan Chanyeol seraya mengucapkan kata _terima kasih_ berulang-ulang. Ia mengambil beberapa potong donat yang tergeletak manis di atas piring dan menaruhnya di dalam kotak bekal. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu depan dengan kotak bekal di tangannya, tidak lupa melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan _sampai jumpa lagi_ pada hyung-hyungnya yang terlihat kebingungan. Ia terus berjalan, mengikuti kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Menuju seseorang yang telah menyinari harinya yang suram. Menuju ke tempat sinar mataharinya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Sehun sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu yang cukup familiar. Dia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya. _Apa mungkin dia tidak di rumah?_

Sehun lalu beralih melihat ke bawah keset dan melihat sebuah kunci. Mulai menimang-nimang apakah ia harus kembali ke rumah atau langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Luhan. Akhirnya dia memilih opsi kedua dan menggunakan kunci itu untuk membuka pintu, masuk ke dalam dan langsung duduk nyaman di atas sofa. Ia jadi teringat bagaimana hyung-hyung dan orang tuanya memarahinya kemarin. Mereka terus mengatakan padanya untuk tidak lupa membawa ponsel kemana pun dia pergi. Tipkal orang tua.

Sehun menyusuri ruangan kecil itu, hal yang tidak sempat ia lakukan kemarin. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Semuanya terlihat sama persis seperti saat ia meninggalkan tempat ini kemarin. _Apa Luhan tidak pulang kemarin?_ Ia mengecek kulkas dan melihat kalau tidak ada lagi puding di sana. Itu berarti Luhan pulang kemarin. Mengedikkan bahunya, Sehun lalu meletakkan kotak bekal yang ia bawa di atas kulkas tersebut dan kembali ke sofa.

Namun sebelum ia sempat sampai di sana, seseorang membuka pintu. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu depan untuk melihat mataharinya. "M-maaf, karena aku masuk ke apartemenmu tanpa permisi." Matahari-nya hanya berdiri di sana dan menatap Sehun terkejut.

Sehun menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Ada yang berbeda darinya. Mataharinya memang di sana, tapi dia tidak memancarkan cahaya itu. Sehun berjalan mendekat, namun Luhan dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya dan tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh datang kapan pun kau mau," ia lalu mendudukkan tubuh mungilnya di atas sofa, dengan Sehun yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Tidak ada," jawab Luhan. Ia menundukkan kepala, tidak menatap mata Sehun seperti biasanya.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Sehun menyandarkan kepala Luhan di dadanya dan mengusap pelan rambut madu-nya. "Pasti ada masalah, hanya saja kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, iya kan? Kau tahu kan aku akan selalu ada untuk mendengar keluh kesahmu?"

Perlahan, air mata itu jatuh lagi. Luhan meremas kemeja yang Sehun kenakan dan terisak cukup keras. Sementara Sehun terus mengusap-usap kepala Luhan sambil membisikkan kalimat menghibur berulang-ulang.

Tidak ada yang tahu entah berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu. Sampai akhirnya Luhan membuka suara setelah isakannya mereda. "Aku merindukan Beijing," ujarnya pelan dengan suara yang agak serak.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap wajah Luhan. _Jadi dia orang Cina?_

"Aku merindukan orang tuaku," ujarnya lagi. "Di sini.. semuanya terasa begitu salah!"

"Jadi, orang tuamu ada di Beijing?" Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Dan kau tidak suka berada di sini, di Seoul?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku suka di sini."

Kalimat itu membuat Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega, tanpa sadar. Dia pikir, Luhan dibuli atau sesuatu yang seperti itu di sini. Ternyata dia hanya sedang merasa _homesick_ dan merindukan orang tuanya. Dia tersenyum tipis dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil Luhan sebelum mengambil sesuatu di sakunya. Ia lalu menyentuh pipi Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan. Kemudian ia mengangkat dagu Luhan agar bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas. Sepasang mata rusa itu terlihat merah dan sedikit membengkak. Sehun menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Luhan dengan sesuatu yang ia ambil dari sakunya tadi. Dan akhirnya, Luhan menatap kedua matanya.

Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Tisu ini gratis kok. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu membayarnya."

Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya dan memukul dada Sehun cukup keras. Bibirnya mengerucut dan ia menggembungkan pipinya. Merasa malu mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka dulu.

"Awww. Kau membasahi kemejaku dengan air mata, dan sekarang kau memukulku?" Sehun memegang dadanya. Ia membuat ekspresi sakit hati untuk mendramatisir suasana. Membuat Luhan tertawa karena reaksi berlebihannya. Merasa puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya, Sehun menatap Luhan hangat, dan menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya. "Baguslah. Matahariku sudah kembali bersinar lagi."

Luhan mengulurkan kedua tangan, melingkarkannya di pundak Sehun, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher pemuda itu. "Terima kasih. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang," bisiknya pelan. Sehun membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Luhan.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan melepaskan pelukannya. Matanya menangkap sesuatu di atas kulkas. "Itu apa?" Ia beranjak dari sofa untuk mengambil kotak bekal yang terlihat begitu asing di matanya dan kembali duduk di samping Sehun.

"Oh itu," Sehun mengambil kotak bekal itu dan membukanya. "Aku membawakan beberapa potong kue donat yang lezat tadi. Kau pasti suka!"

Mata Luhan membola, ia menelan ludah melihat donat-donat yang terlihat menggiurkan di depannya. "Apa aku boleh memakannya?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin sedikit menggoda Luhan dan mengatakan tidak. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak tatapan matanya yang berbinar seolah baru melihat emas itu. "Tentu saja. Aku memang membawakan ini untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ia langsung mengambil satu dan mulai memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?" tanya Sehun. Luhan tidak menjawab. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengunyah donat itu dengan lahap. "Wow! Aku rasa itu berarti 'iya'." Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Boleh aku minta satu lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan donat.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa memakan semuanya kalau kau suka."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak mau makan juga? Kita bisa makan ini bersama."

Sehun tersenyum. "Aku masih punya baaaaanyak di rumah. Tenang saja. Jadi, makanlah sebanyak yang kau mau."

Luhan kembali menelan ludah melihat donat-donat di dalam kotak bekal di atas pangkuannya itu. "Apa kau yang membuat ini semua?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Bukan aku, tapi sahabatku. Makanlah. Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya. Aku akan meminta temanku untuk membuatkannya lagi untukmu."

Mata Luhan terlihat lebih berbinar dari sebelumnya. "Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu!" serunya kemudian kembali memakan satu donat lagi.

"Eiiih, apa ada yang mau merebutnya darimu?! Mengapa kau makan seperti itu? Pelan-pelan saja. Kalau tidak nanti kau akan tersedak." Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, Luhan tersedak dan mulai terbatuk. Sehun buru-buru mengambilkan segelas air untuknya. "Aku kan sudah bilang tadi, makannya pelan-pelan saja." Ia mengurut pelan punggung Luhan.

"Terima kasih," gumam Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gemuruh yang diringi cahaya kilat dari luar sana. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan hujan. "Aku rasa, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." ujar Sehun seraya berdiri dari sofa.

"Kau bisa membawa payungku. Siapa tahu hujan turun sebelum kau sampai di rumah." Luhan mengambil payung warna-warninya yang ia letakkan di dekat pintu depan.

Sehun menerima payung itu dengan senyum dan memberikan pelukan terakhir sebelum pulang. "Nanti, aku pasti akan membawa donat yang banyak untukmu!" ujarnya usai memakai sepatunya. Ia lalu keluar dari apartemen Luhan dan melambaikan tangannya. Luhan membalas lambaian itu dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sehun berjalan dengan perasaan bahagia. Dan saat suara 'sampai jumpa' yang terdengar begitu lembut menyapa indra pendengarnya, ia berbalik. Namun pintu apartemen Luhan sudah tertutup rapat.

Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya, dan kembali melangkah pulang.

 **.**

* * *

 **To be Continued**

* * *

 **.**

 **Masih berminat?**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Halloooooooooooooo^^

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya chapter satu bisa brojol(?) jugaaaak, wkwkwkwkkw

Ga usah banyak changchingchung deh, semoga gak mengecewakan aja ^_^

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balesan Review:**

shun: Ini udah apdet ya deeeek. Eh, itu siapa ya? Kayaknya sih author 'dikitlagisampe'

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

Ludeer: Cihuuuuyyyyy, kita jumpa lagi dimarih deeeek :D

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

bambi: Aaaaaaaah, makasih banget buat minatnya :)

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

See U, next chapter!

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


	3. Chapter 2

**When it Rains**

 **Copyright goes to Akilla10 (AFF)**

 _Translated by 0312_LuluEXOtics_

.

Original link (hapus spasinya)

www. asianfanfics story/view/ 306474/when-it-rains-hunhan

.

Genre: Fluff, Romance

Rating: T

Lenght: Twoshots

Cast: Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Sehun menatap jenuh ke luar jendela kamar. Tak ada yang spesial sebenarnya. Hanya hujan lebat yang terus setia mengguyur kota Seoul selama beberapa hari terakhir. Membuat pemandangan di luar sana terlihat kabur. Pepohonan di taman tampak seperti cat air hijau di atas jendela. Warna-warna lain juga tampak dari mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang. Warna-warna itu seolah tengah bermain dan menari-nari di sisi lain jendela, mengolok-olok si pemilik mata yang masih menatap jenuh entah pada apa.

Helaan nafas berat meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sehun setelah beberapa saat. Ini sudah hampir seminggu, dan hujan masih terlihat enggan untuk reda. Memenjarakan dirinya di dalam rumah besar milik kedua orang tuanya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah, karena jalan utama telah terendam oleh banjir. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, dia tidak bisa pergi ke apartemen Luhan. Dia tidak bisa melihat mataharinya!

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal jika memikirkan hal itu. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengubah _mood_ -nya jika ia tidak bisa melihat mataharinya?

Pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, menarik sedikit perhatian dari si empunya kamar. Sehun menatap ke arah pintu dengan ekor matanya, karena ia terlalu malas untuk menoleh, dan langsung bertatapan dengan Kyungsoo yang bersandar pada pintu kamar dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Titik-titik air hujan tampak mengotori kaos biru yang ia kenakan, dan beberapa titik air menetes dari rambut basahnya.

"Oi, Sehun! Aku datang kemari setelah bertarung dengan guyuran hujan di luar sana, dan kau hanya menatapku tak menarik seperti itu?!" omelnya kesal.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dengan kedua tangan ia gunakan sebagai bantal. Alih-alih menatap Kyungsoo, ia justru menerawang pada langit-langit kamar.

Kyungsoo melangkah masuk, menyodorkan sebuah tas plastik pada Sehun yang -akhirnya- menatapnya bingung.

"Ini apa, Hyung?" alis Sehun terangkat.

"Donat. Kau memintaku untuk membuatkannya untukmu, kan?"

Sehun segera bangun begitu mendengar kalimat itu, mengambil alih tas plastik di tangan Kyungsoo kemudian membukanya. "Wow! Terimakasih, Hyung!" ucapnya saat aroma dari kue-kue bulat itu menguar di udara. Ia tersenyum, untuk pertama kalinya hari itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu menyukai donat." Kyungsoo memberi komentar seraya ikut duduk di atas kasur.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, Hyung. Donat buatanmu adalah yang terbaik!" ujar Sehun girang. "Tapi Hyung, bagaimana caranya kau bisa sampai di sini? Bukannya di luar sedang hujan deras?"

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahu. "Hujannya memang deras, tapi tidak terlalu deras seperti kemarin. Tapi tetap saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana keadaanku sekarang? Hujannya masih— Hey! Kau mau kemana?!"

Sehun berhenti di depan pintu kamar. "Terima kasih untuk informasinya, Hyung. Tapi aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Yaaak!" Kedua mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna. "Aku datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk memberikan donat-donat itu padanya, dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja?! Aiiissshhhh! Yaaaakkk!"

Pemuda bermata bulat itu mulai mengomel, namun Sehun telah berada terlalu jauh untuk mendengar omelan itu.

Sehun, dengan payung pelangi-nya berjalan girang menuju apartemen Luhan. Sebuah senyum lebar terbentuk di wajah tampannya karena sebentar lagi ia akan segera bertemu dengan sang matahari. Tas plastik berisi donat kesukaan Luhan ia dekap erat, melindunginya dari air hujan. Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya melaju semakin cepat.

Saat tiba di depan apartemen, Sehun mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Keningnya mengernyit saat menyadari kalau si pemilik apartemen tak kunjung membukakan pintu. Ia mencoba memeriksa di bawah karpet, karena Luhan biasa menyimpan kunci di sana. Tapi nihil. Tak ada apa pun, selain butiran debu.

"Luhaaaaaaaann~~"

Sehun bermain-main dengan kenop, dan sedikit terkejut karena ternyata pintu itu tak terkunci. Tanpa meminta izin pada siapa pun, ia masuk ke dalam, sambil terus memanggil nama Luhan tanpa ada jawaban.

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia pergi tanpa mengunci pintu? Aiissh, dasar ceroboh._ Pikir Sehun seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dengan plastik di atas perut dan mulai menunggu. Namun setelah satu jam berlalu, masih tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Luhan akan pulang.

Sehun duduk, memperhatikan plastik di tangannya. _Mungkin tidak masalah jika ia memakan donat itu sambil menunggu_ , pikirnya. Dan tepat setelah memasukkan gigitan terakhir ke dalam mulutnya, ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu depan.

Sehun tersenyum dan berlari ke arah pintu. Niat hati ingin meminta maaf karena telah masuk tanpa izin tertelan kembali saat melihat siapa yang datang.

Itu bukan mataharinya!

"Kau siapa?" tanya Sehun, mulut masih penuh dengan donat yang belum sempat tertelan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Kau siapa?" Seorang pria tua, dengan kumis tebal di atas bibirnya berbalik menanyai Sehun.

"A-aku, tentu saja temannya Luhan."

Pria tua itu mengernyit. "Luhan tidak tinggal di sini lagi."

Sehun terdiam. Otaknya menolak untuk mencerna kalimat singkat yang baru saja dicetuskan oleh pria di depannya. Kalimat singkat yang terus bergema berulang-ulang di dalam kepalanya. Kedua mata Sehun terbuka lebar, menatap tajam pada pak tua tak berdosa, seolah ingin berkata: _Kau bercanda, kan?!_

"Bukannya aku tidak merasa kasihan padanya." Pria tua itu kembali bersuara saat tak mendapat respon apa pun dari Sehun. "Aku sudah memberikannya tempo untuk membayar uang sewa. Tapi aku rasa dia memang tidak punya uang yang cukup untuk tinggal di sini. Apalagi untuk membayar uang kuliahnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa makan dengan benar akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku rasa, mungkin saat ini dia sudah kembali ke Cina."

Sehun mencoba mengunyah donat di dalam mulutnya. _Bukankah itu adalah donat coklat, tapi mengapa rasanya asin?_ Saat itulah Sehun menyadari, kalau rasa asin itu berasal dari air mata yang, entah sejak kapan, telah berlomba-lomba di pipinya.

Sehun masih berusaha untuk mengunyah dan menelan donat di dalam mulutnya. Namun entah mengapa, itu justru terasa begitu sulit. Tanpa suara, hanya isakan pelan, Sehun berlari dari hadapan pak tua dan memuntahkan semua donat tak tertelan dalam mulutnya di depan toko.

 _Jadi, Luhan ternyata lebih tua darinya?_

Seharusnya saat ini ia merasa senang karena mengetahui sesuatu yang lain tentang Luhan. Tapi apa gunanya jika orang yang seharusnya ia panggil 'Hyung' tak lagi di sana?

Sehun masih menangis tak jelas, mengabaikan pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang dengan tatapan aneh padanya. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan bertanya pada para karyawan toko tentang Luhan. Tapi mereka berkata kalau dia sudah tidak bekerja di sana lagi. Membuat Sehun semakin terpuruk.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan Luhan di toko. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Luhan di apartemennya. Dan dia tidak tahu harus mencari Luhan di mana.

Sehun melangkah keluar dari toko. Menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kaca di belakangnya sebelum akhirnya merosot terduduk di tempat yang sama saat ia bertemu dengan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Tempat yang sama, saat akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali setelah ia mencarinya selama berminggu-minggu. Dan berpikir, _mungkin ia bisa menemukan Luhan kembali jika ia berdiam di tempat itu_.

 _Aku rasa, mungkin saat ini dia sudah kembali ke Cina._

 _Aku rasa, mungkin saat ini dia sudah kembali ke Cina._

 _Aku rasa, mungkin saat ini dia sudah kembali ke Cina._

Sehun menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, mencoba menghentikan kalimat yang terus berdengung di dalam kepalanya. Sekarang ia sadar, mengapa Luhan terlihat begitu lahap saat memakan donat-donat itu. Mengapa ia berkata kalau ia merindukan kampung halamannya. Dan mengapa saat mereka berpisah, ia mendengar kata 'selamat tinggal', bukan 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Sehun tertunduk lesu. Air matanya masih mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya. Namun tak ada seorang pun di sana yang akan menghapusnya.

 _Tak ada seorang pun, yang akan menawarkan tissue untuknya_.

Sehun masih terisak saat membuka matanya. "Kau di mana, Luhan?" gumamnya pelan. Biasanya, Sehun sangat suka bagaimana nama itu terucap dan terdengar di telinganya, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa merasakan apa pun selain kegalauan.

Hujan yang tadinya tak terlalu deras pun, seolah mengerti akan apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun, perlahan semakin deras. Dan orang-orang mulai berlarian menghindari serbuan jarum-jarum air itu. Mengingatkan Sehun saat ia berlari di bawah guyuran hujan bersama dengan Luhan yang berprofesi sebagai ojek payung. Membuat perasaan Sehun semakin dan semakin galau karena memikirkan kenangan-kenangan itu.

Sehun duduk di depan toko selama beberapa jam. Menunggu Luhan yang tak kunjung muncul. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dipikirkan, apa yang harus dilakukan. Pikirannya kosong, menatap rintik hujan yang membasahi bumi seolah itu adalah hal yang paling menarik di dunia.

 _Dasar Chanyeol Hyung bodoh! Kau membuatku menemukan cahaya matahari-ku sendiri meski di tengah hujan sekali pun. Tapi kau melupakan satu hal, Hyung. Meski kau telah menemukannya, matahari akan menghilang saat malam datang. Dan meski kau mencarinya sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun, kau tidak akan bisa melihat matahari di malam hari._

Sehun masih terdiam di sana. Tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi putihnya yang terlihat memerah. Namun rasa sesak di dalam dadanya masih ada. Ia masih bisa merasakannya.

Drrrrtt

Drrrrttt

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Nama 'Chanyeol' tertera di layar. Sehun menerima panggilan itu, ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak satu pun kalimat terlontar dari bibirnya.

' _Sehun-ah! Kau di mana sekarang? Ibumu berkata kalau kau tak ada di rumah, dan di luar hujan sangat deras. Kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu!_ '

"..."

' _Sehun-ah?!_ '

' _Oh Sehun?_ ' Berkali-kali Chanyeol mencoba memanggil namanya. Namun tetap tak ada jawaban. Yang terdengar hanya suara guyuran hujan dan suara petir yang bersahut-sahutan.

' _Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun! Kyungsoo, di mana dia? Kau orang terakhir yang berbicara dengannya sebelum ia pergi, kan?_ '

' _Aku tidak tahu. Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja di kamarnya._ '

Sehun bisa mendengar percekcokan Hyung-hyungnya di seberang telepon. Dia tidak ingin membuat mereka semua khawatir, tapi tidak ada satu suara pun yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, beberapa kali. Mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"A-aku d-di t-toko..." ujarnya terbata.

' _Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas._ '

Ia kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk mengucapkannya lagi. "Aku di toko, Hyung."

' _Toko? Baiklah, jangan kemana-mana. Aku akan segera menjemputmu, oke!'_

Setelah itu, sambungan telepon terputus. Sehun menyimpan kembali ponselnya di saku. Menunggu Chanyeol datang untuk menjemputnya, dengan perasaan sesak yang masih bersarang di dada.

 **~O.O~**

Setelah hari itu, tidak ada satu hari pun terlewatkan tanpa melewati toko tersebut. Berharap suatu hari ia akan melihat siluet sang pemilik rambut coklat madu lagi. Terkadang, sepulang sekolah, ia akan mampir. Berdiri di depan toko selama beberapa jam sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan pulang ke rumah. Cuaca kota Seoul mulai membaik setelah terus diguyur selama berhari-hari. Udara di sekitar pun jadi lebih hangat setiap harinya. Tapi Sehun, sama sekali tidak merasa hangat. Rasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dirinya.

Sesekali, ia akan memejamkan mata dan melihat senyum manis Luhan di sana, mendengar suara Luhan saat memanggil namanya, dan mendengar gelak tawa renyah yang acap kali meluncur dari bibir _plump_ -nya. Dan perlahan, bibir Sehun pun ikut mengulas senyum. Namun saat ia membuka kembali kedua matanya, semua kembali pada kenyataan. Tak ada Luhan di sana, hanya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan toko. Tak ada suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. Yang ada hanya deru mobil yang bersahut-sahutan bercampur dengan suara pejalan kaki yang tengah bercakap-cakap.

Para Hyung, semua mengkhawatirkan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, jika keseharian sang adik hanya diisi dengan lamunan tiada ujung. Dia bahkan tidak minum _bubble tea_ lagi beberapa hari ini. Dia membuat Kyungsoo kebingungan karena menolak donat-donat lezat yang telah ia buatkan. Karena donat, mengingatkan Sehun akan kebodohannya sendiri, yang tidak menyadari kalau saat itu Luhan tengah kelaparan. Donat, mengingatkan Sehun akan rasa sesak yang ia rasakan hari itu. Karena donat mengingatkan Sehun akan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang penting baginya.

Minggu berganti, dan Sehun masih tetap sama. Masih duduk bersandar di teras toko setiap hari sepulang sekolah, sampai tiba saatnya makan malam, dengan kedua mata terpejam dan kepala tertunduk dalam. Mengenang sedikit kenangan yang ia miliki tentang Luhan. Berharap tiba-tiba pemuda manis itu akan datang untuk membangunkannya dari lamunan, seperti waktu itu.

Tug.. tug..

Seseorang menarik pelan ujung lengan bajunya. Sehun terlonjak dengan harapan yang membuncah. Ia mendongak, menemukan sepasang mata bulat yang juga menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum terkembang.

Tapi itu bukan mata yang dirindukannya. Senyum itu, bukan senyum yang sangat ingin Sehun lihat saat ini. Dan Sehun memutar kedua matanya, kecewa.

"Ada apa, Hyung?" tanyanya malas.

Chanyeol, si pemilik mata dan senyum lebar yang telah mengusik lamunannya, menarik tangan Sehun. "Ayo, ikut denganku!"

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan menjemput matahariku dari kampusnya."

Sehun bergidik mendengar kata 'matahari' yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Masih sedikit sensitif dengan ungkapan itu. "Berhentilah menggunakan kata 'itu', Hyung!"

Chanyeol manyun. "Mengapa~?" rengeknya.

 _Karena aku telah kehilangan matahariku!_ Jawab Sehun, dalam hati tentunya.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Sudahlah, ikut saja denganku. Beberapa hari ini kau terlihat menyedihkan. Padahal cuacanya sangat cerah sekarang," ia menunjuk pada patahari di atas sana. "Atau... kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Iy—"

 _Aku rasa, mungkin saat ini dia sudah kembali ke Cina._

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang. "Aku... tidak menunggu siapa pun, Hyung." Sehun tertunduk, menatap sepatunya yang tiba-tiba terlihat sangat menarik.

Senyum Chanyeol melebar. "Jadi, kau ikut denganku, kan?" Ia menarik Sehun menuju parkiran. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri, hanya berjalan pasrah mengikuti kemana Hyung-nya itu akan membawanya.

Sehun tidak pernah tahu kalau kampus Baekhyun berjarak sangat jauh dari rumah mereka. Ternyata inilah alasan mengapa Chanyeol selalu menjadi supir antar-jemputnya setiap hari. Kampus Baekhyun sangat besar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun ke sana. Dan bangunan-bangunannya terlihat sangat keren.

Sambil terus memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, Sehun memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku dan menemukan sesuatu di sana. Sebuah kertas. Kusam, kusut, kumal. Sepertinya ikut tercuci bersama dengan blazernya. Ia menatap lama kertas kusut di tangannya yang terlihat familiar. Dan untuk sebuah alasan yang sangat ia tahu, sesak di dadanya semakin bertambah.

Sehun membuka kertas kusam itu. Membaca tulisan Luhan yang terlihat sedikit kabur. Dan dia langsung menyesalinya saat itu juga.

 _Selamat pagi!  
Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak? Maaf, aku ada urusan dan harus pergi sebelum kau bangun. Jika kau mau pergi, tolong kunci pintu dan sembunyikan kuncinya di bawah keset. Terima kasih~_

 _p.s: jika kau lapar, aku punya puding dan bubble tea di kulkas :D_

 _-Luhan-_

Kenangan demi kenangan itu kembali berputar di kepalanya. Memang tidak seberapa, tapi bagi Sehun, kenangan yang tidak banyak itu adalah kenangan paling berharga. Rindu yang ia rasakan semakin besar. Sehun merindukan senyum Luhan. Dia merindukan suara lembut pemuda itu. Dan ia merindukan—

"Obral, obral! Siapa yang mau beli?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Meski cuma barang bekas, tapi semuanya masih sangat bagus loh! Ayo silahkan dilihat!"

Mata Sehun mengerjap. Suara itu. _Tidak, tidak!_ Sehun menggeleng pelan. Ini tidak mungkin. Dia pasti salah dengar. Tapi—

"Beli dua gratis satu!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan rasanya, tidak mungkin kalau dia salah dengar sampai berkali-kali.

Sehun berbalik, matanya berkeliaran ke sekeliling demi mencari asal suara yang terus ia dengar sejak tadi. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan selama beberapa minggu ini. Ia berlari, mengikuti kemana insting membawanya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan sambil terus memanggil namanya. Darahnya memompa, seiring dengan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang. Kepalanya buntu, tak bisa memikirkan apa pun lagi selain mencari asal suara itu. Dan langkah kakinya terhenti di depan segerombolan mahasiswa yang tengah mengerumuni sesuatu.

Tanpa banyak pertimbangan, ia berjalan menembus kerumunan orang tersebut. Menabrak dan mendorong siapa pun yang berdiri di depannya. Membuat celah agar ia bisa melihat siapa yang ada di depan sana, di tengah kerumunan. Tak perduli cercaan orang-orang yang merasa kesal atas tindakannya itu. Dan saat hampir tiba di barisan depan, ia bisa melihat warna coklat madu yang bergitu familiar, yang begitu ia rindukan.

 _Aku rasa, mungkin saat ini dia sudah kembali ke Cina._

Kalimat itu kembali terngiang. Sehun menelan ludah, merasa takut kalau ternyata si pemilik rambut coklat madu di depan sana, bukanlah orang yang selama ini ia cari, orang yang ia cintai. Tapi rasa penasaran dan rindu mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Jadi Sehun kembali bergerak, menyingkirkan siapa pun yang berada di jalannya. Dan tepat saat ia benar-benar berada di barisan paling depan, mata Sehun membulat tak percaya.

Itu adalah dia.

Itu adalah Luhan, yang selama ini ia rindukan siang dan malam. Sehun tersenyum. Jantungnya masih berdetak tak beraturan, namun rasa sesak itu telah menghilang sempurna.

Itu adalah Luhan, yang tengah berdiri di depan kerumunan, menawarkan barang-barang bekas untuk dijual, dengan senyum -sangat- manis menghiasi wajah manisnya. Dan Sehun merasa seolah dunia di sekitarnya mendadak berjalan begitu lamban. Semuanya menjadi bisu. Satu-satunya yang terdengar di telinga Sehun hanya suara deru nafasnya dan suara indah Luhan yang membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang. Sehun hanya berdiri di sana, melihat Luhan dalam diam, dengan sebuah senyum yang tak pernah terlihat lagi sejak hari itu. Sampai pandangan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Luhan.

"Sehun-ah!"

Pemilik suara indah itu memanggil namanya dan berjalan menghampirinya yang masih berdiri tak bergerak. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan perasaan hangat yang perlahan mulai menjalar hingga relung hati terdalamnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa, dan sekarang aku tinggal di asrama yang disediakan oleh pihak kampus. Bukankah itu hal yang luar biasa?!" seru Luhan. Ia terlihat senang. "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu. Aku rasa, aku merindukanmu." Ada rona merah yang bersemu di pipi kenyalnya sebelum ia kembali bersuara. "Errmm, sebenarnya, aku sangat merindukanmu, Sehun." Ia meraih jemari Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. Menunggu reaksi dari pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya itu.

Tapi Sehun masih terdiam. Ia tidak kuasa melakukan apa pun, hanya menatap dalam pada mata indah milik Luhan. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkedip. Berpikir kalau-kalau ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Dan jika ia berani bergerak sedikit saja, maka semuanya akan sirna. Pemuda di hadapannya akan menghilang kembali.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?" Luhan menatapnya ragu.

Sehun baru akan menjawab, namun seorang pria (sepertinya itu rekan bisnis Luhan) menepuk pelan pundaknya. "Hei anak muda! Kau mau membeli sesuatu atau tidak?" tanyanya kemudian.

Dan saat itulah Sehun sadar. Kalau ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Semua ini adalah nyata. Dan Luhan benar-benar berdiri di hadapannya. Jadi Sehun tidak mau membuang kesempatan lagi. Ia menatap Luhan dalam-dalam, membalas genggaman tangan Luhan. "Aku ingin memiliki sesuatu yang kau miliki," ucapnya setelah menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan membayarnya dengan apa pun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukan apa pun agar kau mau memberikannya padaku. Dan aku akan memberikan semua yang kumiliki untukmu."

Alis Luhan berkerut. Pipinya menggembung. "Memangnya, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya bingung. "Aku rasa aku tidak punya sesuatu yang seistimewa itu sampai-sampai kau rela membayarnya dengan apa pun yang kau punya." Ia menggaruk pelipisnya pelan, memikirkan tentang apa kira-kira yang dimaksudkan oleh Sehun.

"Tentu saja ada, Hyung. Hanya kau yang memilikinya. Dan aku hanya menginginkan itu darimu!" jawab Sehun penuh percaya diri. "Boleh aku memilikinya?"

Luhan menatapnya semakin bingung. _Benarkah ia memiliki sesuatu yang seperti itu?_ pikirnya.

Sehun tersenyum. Jantungnya kembali berdebar kencang. "Cintamu. Bolehkah aku memilikinya?"

Kedua mata Luhan melebar sempurna mendengar pengakuan tiba-tiba Sehun. Pipinya merona hebat. Ada ekspresi terkejut dan senang luar biasa di wajah manisnya. Dan kedua matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Dengan satu syarat. Kau harus membayarnya dengan cintamu!" jawabnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi Sehun bisa mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.

Perlahan, Luhan meletakkan telapak tangan Sehun ke dadanya. Tepat di mana hatinya berada. Dan Sehun bisa merasakan bagaimana jantung itu berdetak sangat kencang untuknya. Luhan menatap malu-malu padanya seraya berkata, "Itu adalah milikmu, Sehun!"

Satu kalimat singkat yang membuat Sehun tersenyum begitu lebar. Tanpa aba-aba, ia mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Ia menuntun jemarinya yang bebas menuju pipi pemuda Cina itu dan membelainya dengan penuh cinta. Merasakan kehangatan di pipi Luhan ketika bersentuhan dengan jemarinya. Saat kedua bibir mereka menyatu, ada sengatan-sengatan listrik yang menggelitik menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ciuman pertama mereka sama sekali tak terasa manis. Ciuman mereka terasa asin, karena bercampur dengan air mata Luhan yang terus berlomba sejak bibir mereka bersatu tadi.

Sehun kembali tersenyum. Meski itu adalah rasa yang sama seperti ketika ia kehilangan Luhan beberapa minggu lalu, namun sensasinya jelas berbeda. Saat ini, ia merasa sangat puas, sedikit pusing, namun amat sangat bahagia.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia menempelkan dahinya di dahi Luhan, dan berbisik lembut. "Kau bisa memiliki hatiku secara gratis, Luhan." Membuat rona di pipi Luhan semakin bersemu.

Keduanya tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa saat. Sama sekali tak perduli akan puluhan pasang mata yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan takjub, termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan berada di sana. Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan meski orang-orang menatapnya aneh sekali pun, selama ia memiliki Luhan dalam dekapannya. Selama ia bisa melihat Luhan yang tersenyum untuknya.

Tiba-tiba, ia teringat kembali pada pidato hebat Chanyeol tentang 'sinar matahari'. Ya, Chanyeol benar. Sinar matahari memang selalu bisa mencerahkan hari-harinya, namun sinar itu akan menghilang begitu saja saat malam datang. Bahkan jikalau pun dia berusaha mencarinya lagi dengan begitu keras, dia tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya di malam hari. Tapi hari ini Sehun menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa matahari akan selalu kembali di pagi hari, dan selalu siap untuk mencerahkan hari-harinya lagi.

Namun meski begitu, meski matahari akan kembali di pagi hari, Sehun tetap tidak ingin Luhan menjadi sinar mataharinya.

 _Mengapa?_

Karena ia tidak bisa menanggung perasaan sesak dan sakit saat harus kehilangan Luhan, meski itu hanya untuk satu malam saja. Karena ia ingin Luhan selalu ada bersama dengannya.

 _Jadi, maaf Chanyeol Hyung. Tapi teorimu tidak bisa diterima._

 **~O.O~**

 **.**

 **E N D**

 **.**

 **RnR yaaaaaaaaaaa!  
^_^**

 **T/N:**

Hallo Holla Hellooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwww

First thing first, Liyya mau ucapin banyak-banyak maaf buat semuanya. Buat readers semua, khususnya buat Akilla, karena kakak udah nelantarin ff ini lamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget. Huhuhuuhuhu

T_T

Things happen. Dan akhir-akhir ini, passion Liyya dalam hal tulis menulis ff mulai berkurang. Ini lagi nyoba bangunin(?) mood lagi. Makanya apdet yang translate-an dulu /dikeplak/ hehehehehe

Last but not the last, ini udah end loh ya. Buat Akilla, semoga translate-an kakak g melenceng jauh dari ff kamu, yaaaa. Buat readers semuanya, semoga ini gak mengecewakan ^^

Link ff aseli udah dicantumkan di atas. Yang punya akun, jangan lupa subscribe n upvote cerita aselinya yaaaaaaaaa ^^

Seperti biasa aja, Liyya ucapin banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak terimakasih buat readers yang udah mau baca dan/atau review, follow n favorite ff ini.

Semoga di chapter ini masih berkenan untuk review ya /ngarep/

 **Balasan Review:**

ludeer: Meski maap2annya udah banyak di atas, tapi tetep mw minta maap karena udah ngaret pake banget huhuhu. Ini chapter isinya Sehun ngalay banget pokoknya, galau tak menentu wkwkwk. Udah kejawab kan kenapa Luhan bisa ada di Korea? Dia kuliah di sana hihihi.

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

sparkling white: Hwaitiiiing. Ceritanya ringan, makanya kita bacanya juga ringan hihi.

 **Makasih udah ngereview^^**

 **Yang punya akun, bisa cek PM-nya yaa!**

Salam XOXO dari Liyya


End file.
